Conventionally, there are proposed various medicine sprayers. A patent document 1 discloses one example of the medicine sprayers.
The medicine sprayer of the above patent document 1 is arranged to form holes in the capsule by a capsule puncture needle, and to discharge a medicine received in the capsule by the air supplied by the pressure. In particular, a medicine spraying portion is screwed in a capsule holder holding a capsule. A capsule puncture needle supported in the medicine spraying portion to be moved in the advancing and returning directions is moved to form the punctures in the capsule.    Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,712